During the previous decades, the amount of information and multimedia content accessible to users of computerized devices has grown astronomically with the proliferation of the Internet. Internet users can take advantage of this wealth of information to make better decisions about which restaurants to eat at, where to go on vacations, where to live, what goods and services to purchase, and numerous other facets of their lives. Additionally, multimedia content such as photos, videos, and music enriches the lives of vast numbers of Internet users. However, the expanse of information accessible on the Internet can become a problem when information that is irrelevant to a user prevents the user from easily locating relevant information.